Co to robi?/scenariusz
Jeden z wynalazków Dundersztyca ląduje na podwórku rodziny Flynn-Fletcher. Linda obawia się że maszynę zbudował Lawrence i stara się sprowadzić go do domu. Chłopcy budują taką samą maszynę za pomocą inżynierii wstecznej i starają się odkryć co ona robi. Dundersztyc i Pepe są uwięzieni na poduszkowcu Dundersztyca który zawiera wiele pułapek. Co to robi? (Lawrence przed domem prezentuje ptaszkom własnoręczny karmnik.) Lawrence: Spójrzcie moi mili, pierzaści przyjaciele. Przyznam nieskromnie, że nawet całkiem niezła robota. A teraz ukryta niespodzianka. (Naciska czerwony przycisk na karmniku i w środku pojawia się luksusowy karmnik.) Przesadziłem...? Nie podoba się wam? Nieważne. (Zamyka karmnik.) Niech no tylko inni zobaczą. Pewnie padną z wrażenia. Chociaż wolałbym, żeby nikt nie zemdlał. (Odchodzi.) (W salonie Fineasz i Ferb oglądają program naukowy.) Mężczyzna w telewizji: Oglądacie Uncovery Channel. Wracamy do programy Rrrr?. Narrator: Wiele osób twierdzi, że w latach 50 w Roswell wylądowało UFO. Jednak naukowcy nie mieli pojęcia jak działała zaawansowana, kosmiczna technologia. By się dowidzieć użyli tak zwanej wstecznej inżynierii. Zbadali dokładnie wszystkie części a następnie zbudowali własny spodek, żeby się dowiedzieć jak działa i co robi, gdy działa. Niech żyje inżynieria wsteczna. Inżynieria wsteczna osiągnęła szczyty swej popularności w 82-im roku, kiedy to grupa Zanzibar wydała swój genialny. wsteczno-inżynieryjny hit, Co to robi?. (Piosenka Co to jest?) Co, co, co, co, co to jest? Co, co, co, co, co to jest? Fineasz: Super! Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (W bazie) Major Monogram: Ej Carl, gdzie Agent P? Carl: Dziś był trochę wcześniej, majorze. Major Monogram: Już by? He, i bardzo dobrze! W takim razie wracam do domu. Carl: Ja też? Major Monogram: Nie, ty nie! Oto poduszkowiec Dundersztyca! (Pepe walczy z Dundersztycem.) Dundersztyc: Ha, blisko, ale.. Nie! (Pepe unika setki pułapek, ale w końcu wpada w jedną z nich.) Mam go! Widzisz, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, moja latająca łódź ma więcej pułapek niż ee? Na przykład eee? Co może mieć dużo ukrytych pułapek? Heeh. Gdy układałem to sobie w głowie, brzmiało dużo lepiej. A niech to gęś, tak czy siak, pewnie się zastanawiasz, dlaczego dziś tak wcześnie wcieliłem swój niecny plan. Widzisz, wszystkie moje randki były zawsze serią niekończących się rozczarowań. Wszystko zaczęło się w kinie samochodowym. (W retrospekcji młody Dundersztyc razem z Lindą wybiera się do kina samochodowego.) Dundersztyc: Tańcz, tańcz, biodrem kręć! (Dundersztyc wyjmuje Lindę z bagażnika.) Dobra, nikt się nie patrzy, możesz spokojnie wyjść. Linda: Fuj, to jakiś istny chlew. Dundersztyc: Spójrz na to inaczej, wjechałaś za darmo, więc oddasz mi tylko za połowę mojego biletu, dobra? Linda: Ale mogłam wsiąść do bagażnika kilka przecznic temu, zamiast się w nim kisić przez całą drogę. Dundersztyc: Teraz będziesz mi to wypominać, tak? Lubisz się czepiać szczegółów? Linda: Daj spokój, spróbujmy się dobrze bawić resztę wieczoru. Dundersztyc: Jestem-szczęśliwym-robotem-ja-lubić-te-słowa. Tylko żartowałem, taki już jestem. Wsiądźmy do środka. Mężczyzna w radiu: To był Król głośności w piosence Tańcz, tańcz, biodrem kręć. A teraz przed nami Zanzibar i Co to robi?. Linda: Och, daj głośnie, kocham ten numer! Dundersztyc: Jest w porządku, powiedzmy na siódmym, ósmym miejscu moich ulubionych piosenek o inżynierii. Linda: Też kiedyś nagram taki numer. Dundersztyc: He, tak jasne. A ja zapanuje nad światem! Linda: Wiesz...czemu nie. Dundersztyc: Akurat mi się uda. Linda: Może tylko zamiast, no wiesz, całego świata, zacznij od Okręgu Trzech Stanów. (Dundersztyca nagle olśniewa.) Hej, film się już zaczyna. Musisz włączyć ten głośnik przy samochodzie. Dundersztyc: Nie,nie, nie, nie, coś ci pokażę. Zrobiłem genialne urządzenie, które przetwarza dźwięk z filmu na pięciowymiarowe stereo. Wystarczy, że włożę wtyczkę i.. voila! Jestem-mądrym-robotem. Bim-bom-bim-bom. (Maszyna się psuje i niszczy wszystkie głośniki i ekran kina wystrzeliwuje w powietrze.) Eh... Potrzymamy się teraz za ręce? Linda: Odwieź mnie. Dundersztyc: Jasne, do bagażnika. (Koniec retrospekcji) Dundersztyc: Nigdy więcej jej nie spotkałem. Na domiar złego, ona została gwiazdą popu, a ja wciąż nie podbiłem Okręgu Trzech Stanów, ale wiesz, mam chociaż jakiś cel. Tak czy owak, niedawno znów otworzyli to kino, co przywoływało te wszystkie moje niemiłe wspomnienia. Tak więc, dlatego zbudowałem to. (Dundersztyca łapie kleszcz, który go wywraca i mężczyzna strąca inator, który spada przed dom Fineasza i Ferba.) To już przesada. Wielka. (Fretka wychodzi z domu.) Fretka: Papa mamo, idę na chwilę do Stefy, kocham cię, pa! (Zauważa inator Dundersztyca.) Ho! Mamo, mamo, mamo! Szybko, zobacz co Fineasz i Ferb zrobili przed domem! Linda: Idę, idę, jak zwykle. Oni to zbudowali? Fretka: Tak! Zawsze budują takie dziwne, rzeczy. Teraz wierzysz? Linda: Co to jest? Fretka: Najwyraźniej to jakiś...Zapytaj, albo lepiej ich ukarz! Fineasz: Za co masz nas ukarać? Linda: Mogę wiedzieć co to jest i dlaczego zbudowaliście to przed domem? Fineasz: Mhm, ale to nie jest nasze. Fretka: Ha, szybko ukarz ich! Co, nie wasze? Fineasz: Nie przypominam sobie tego. Ferb? (Ferb kiwa głową.) Linda: Nikt stąd nie odejdzie, dopóki się nie dowiemy co to jest i skąd się tu wzięło. Fineasz: Mh, Sprawdźmy co robi ten czerwony guzik. Linda: Stop! Nie dotykaj! Niczego nie ruszajcie! Zadzwonię do ojca. (Odchodzi.) Fineasz: Ej Ferb, inżynieria wsteczna, he he? Wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić. Fretka: Nie tak szybko, bratku! Mama mówiła nie ruszać. Fineasz: Wcale tego nie dotkniemy. Mamy podręczny skaner kieszonkowy, umysł i drugi podręczny skaner kieszonkowy. Fretka: Będę mieć was ciągle na oku, więc nie myślcie sobie, że znów... Fineasz: Ferb, gotowe? Super! (Chłopcy skanują inator.) A teraz inżynieria wsteczna. (Lawrence prowadzi wykład.) Lawrence: A oto 17-wieczny wskaźnik z Brodoshire, który należał do księcia Brodoshire. (Do Lawrence'a dzwoni Linda.) Up, przepraszam chwilkę. Halo. Linda: Skarbie, czy masz związek z tym, co widzę przed domem. Lawrence: Oczywiście że tak, kochanie, sam to zrobiłem. Podoba ci się? Linda: Co?! To ty? Lawrence: Ekhem, skarbie, jestem teraz troszeczkę zajęty, ale niedługo oddzwonię. Linda: Ale? Lawrence: N dobrze skarbie, tylko proszę, nie wciskaj czerwonego guzika, chcę być przy tym, gdy to zobaczysz, dobrze? Linda: Niech ci będzie, ale naprawdę mam sporo oba.... Lawrence: Całuski, pa! (Rozłącza się.) (Poduszkowiec Dundersztyca leci nad górami, ale nikt nie może go prowadzić, bo wszyscy są w pułapkach.) Dundersztyc: Musze przyznać, że trochę chyba przesadziłem z ilościom pułapek na pokładzie. Słuchaj, spróbuję sięgnąć do przycisku, który uwolni twoje ramiona. Potem ty złapiesz za ster i zmienisz nasz kurs tak, byśmy nie rozbili się o Kilimandżaro. Mała ciekawostka, Kilimandżaro to w rzeczywistości trzy wulkaniczne szczyty. Kibo, Szira i ten, na którym się za chwilę rozbijemy, Mawenzi. Byczo, co nie? (Dundersztyc naciska przycisk) Mam! Och, to nie zwolnienie blokady, kto wie co to robi. (Przycisk uruchamia jego inator przed domem Fineasza i Ferba.) Tym razem to raczej ten. Dobra i mam go. Szybko! (Wciska przycisk i uwalnia Pepe, który omijając pułapki dochodzi do steru i zawraca poduszkowiec.) (Pęd odrzuca Pepe, który wpada w kolejną pułapkę.) Wiesz, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, już nie mam... pole golfowe! Dużo pułapek jest na polach golfowych! Właśnie o nie mi chodziło. (Przed domem Fineasza i Ferba) Linda: Okazuje się, że to twój ojciec jest za to odpowiedzialny. Czekaj, czy on...brzęczy? Fretka: Tak, zgadza się. Linda: Tylko spokojnie, odsuńmy się od tego. (W ogródku Fineasz i Ferb są razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.) Fineasz: Witam wszystkich, Irvinga też. Dzisiaj o dziewiątej rano przed naszym domem rozbił się niezidentyfikowany obiekt spadający. W skrócie N.O.S. Dzięki inżynierii wstecznej, odtworzyliśmy każda część tego czegoś. Chcemy, żebyście nam pomogli odkryć co to jest i do czego służy. (Piosenka Co to jest?) Co zrobimy skoro nie wiemy co to jest? Co, co, co to jest? Sporo za duże jak na wiadro i za sztywne też jak na tancerkę! I nie potrafi klaskać, bo niestety tylko jedną rękę ma! Nie wiadomo też czy macha na dzień dobry czy na do widzenia! I w bibliotece się nie sprawdzi choć alfabet pewnie dobrze zna! Co, co, co, co to jest? Nie umie pojąć prostych zasad choćby w papier, kamień i nożyce! Nie sprząta śmieci, ale do dmuchania cudzych nosów to aż się rwie! Nie wie na czym polega baseball, piłka nożna ani nawet bierki! A gdy wychodzi z psem na spacer to trawniki wszystkie boją się! Co, co, co, co, co to jest? Co, co, co, co, co to jest? (Lawrence na wykładzie.) Lawrence: Wkrótce całe Brodoshire zaczęło podążać za księciem w kierunku zarówno... (Do Lawrence'a dzwoni Linda.) Bardzo przepraszam i proszę o wyrozumiałość. Halo. Linda: Kochanie przyjeżdżaj jak najszybciej, ta maszyna mnie przeraża. Lawrence: Ech, Lindo skarbie, kocham cię, ale wybrałaś fatalna porę, żeby kompletnie zwariować. Przepraszam, ale oddzwonię później, pa! (Przed domem) Linda: och, on mi wcale nie wierzy! Myśli, że zwariowałam! Fretka: Och! Och, doprawdy... Linda: Tak, no przecież sobie tego nie wymyśliłam. Fretka: Pewnie, że nie. To musi być okropne uczucie, gdy ktoś ci nie wierzy, mimo że mówisz prawdę. Linda: Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak. Fretka: Wiem jak się teraz czujesz. Ja tak się czuję codziennie, gdy mi nie wierzysz, jak ci opowiadam, co zrobili Fineasz i Ferb. Skoro teraz mnie rozumiesz, chodź, proszę, ze mną do ogrodu. Linda: Po co? Fretka: Pamiętasz, jak się czułaś po tym, co zrobił tata? Fineasz i Ferb, dzięki inżynierii wstecznej, zbudowali dokładną kopie tego czegoś. I właśnie próbują zgadnąć, do czego to służy, zmuszając to coś do tańca i pracy w bibliotece. Linda: Fretka skarbie, kocham cię, ale wybrałaś fatalną porę, żeby kompletnie zwariować. (Dundersztyc i Pepe przelatują nad Paryżem.) Dundersztyc: Pierre! Heheh! Obejrzał się ktoś? Heheh! Założę się, że z połowa facetów na dole pomyślała Kto mnie zawołał?. Hahahah! (Baljeet i Izabela siedzą na imitowanej randce.) Baljeet: Wiesz co Izabelo, zastanawiam się, czy to bardziej przypadek, czy też najzwyczajniej zostaliśmy dla siebie stworzeni. Izabela: Stworzeni?! Baljeet, biegłeś do krzesła, jak szalony byk. Fineasz: (Podchodzi z maszyna jako kelnerzy.) Zatem już jesteśmy, madame i monsieur. Na co by mieli dzisiaj państwo ochotę. (Inator zauważa świeczkę i zamierza ją wyrzucić.) Ehehe.... daj. (Maszyna oddaje świeczkę.) Mhm, to ciekawe. (Fretka i Linda jak w wojsku za workami obserwują inator.) Linda: Dobra, od dziesięciu minut nic się nie zmieniło. Zadzwonimy do ojca. Fretka: Wiesz co mamo, rozumiem cie, nie chcesz zobaczyć co zrobili Fineasz i Ferb, dopóki sprawa z tym się nie wyjaśni. W takim razie zrobimy tak, po pierwsze nie dzwonisz do taty. Gdy nie mogę cię sprowadzić do domu telefonem, to wtedy jadę po ciebie. Linda: A jeśli nie będzie chciał ze mną przyjechać? Fretka: Czy ja się poddawałam? (Linda uśmiecha się.) (Na wykładzie) Lawrence: Ten pomnik, stojący przed wejściem do plebani w Brodoshire, to książę ze swoim autentycznym wskaźnikiem. Wskaźniki noszono wtedy przed sobą i używano ich do dezaktywowania pułapek na myszy i innych pułapek. Według niektórych...(Linda wchodzi na salę i siłą zabiera Lawrence'a.) Linda: Idziemy Fletcher! Lawrence: Och, jakieś pytania? (Wszyscy podnoszą ręce.) (Poduszkowiec Dundersztyc przelatuje nad Brodoshire.) Dundersztyc: Ach niezwykłe miasteczko Brodoshire. Przyjemne miejsce, żeby sobie nad nim przelecieć, zwłaszcza o tej porze roku. (Pepe uwalnia się i zabiera z pomnika wskaźnik, którym omija pułapki i zawraca poduszkowiec do Okręgu Trzech Stanów.) Narrator: Okręg Trzech Stanów. (W ogródku) Fineasz: Przyjaciele i Irvinie. Odkryliśmy zastosowanie tego czegoś, co wylądowało przed naszym domem. To zapewne antyromantyczna rakieta, szukająca i eliminująca wszystko co sprzyja wszelkim romantycznym sytuacją. Irving, Baljeet i Izabela: Owww! Buford: To nie klucz uniwersalny? (Linda jedzie z Lawrence do domu.) Linda: Hehehehehehehe... Fretka: (Dzwoni do Stefy.) Hehehehehehe.... Mówię ci Stefa, będzie super! Gdy wrócą do domu, zaprowadzę oboje do ogrodu i wtedy dopiero będzie wpadka jadka! Będzie wpadka-jadka, już ja im pokażę! (Pepe ucieka ze sterowca.) Dundersztyc: Ej zaraz czekaj, czekaj! Panie Dziobaku wracaj! Ach nie cierpię cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Agent P! (Spadający wskaźnik wciska przycisk na inatorze w ogródku, aktywując go.) Fretka: Będzie wpadka-jadka, już ja im pokażę! (Inator odlatuje.) Będzie wpadka-jadka, już ja im pokażę! (Inator zauważa swojego sobowtóra i zakochuje się w nim.) Inator: Ou tak, Słońce pięknie się odbija w twoich chromach. (Maszyny odlatują.) Fineasz: Wow, dwie zakochane rakiety antyromantyczne. Buford: To się nazywa aronia. (Linda przyjeżdża przed dom, gdzie nie ma już inatora.) Fretka: Będzie wpadka-jadka, już ja im pokażę! Zaraz będzie wpadka-jadka, już ja im pokażę! ... Linda: Proszę, powiedz, że to ciebie nie przeraża. (Rodzice zauważają tańczącą Fretkę.) Fretka: Będzie wpadka-jadka, już ja im pokażę! Zaraz będzie wpadka-jadka, już ja im pokażę!... Lawrence: Wybacz, że ci nie wierzyłem. Linda: (Biegnie do Fretki.) Moment, co!? Fretka, gdzie jest to dziwne coś? Fretka: Mh? Nie mam pojęcia... Ale wiesz, musicie teraz szybko pójść ze mną do ogrodu, żeby zobaczyć, co robią chło... (Zauważa odlatujące maszyny.) Eeeh, nieważne... (odchodzi.) (W ogródku) Izabela: Ciekawe co skłoniło kogoś do zrobienia maszyny niszczącej romantyczne chwile? Ferb: Tworząc ludzkie serce inżynierią wsteczną, znaleźlibyśmy sedno miłości. Buford: I trochę czerwonych bebechów. Ferb: Tak, miłość i trochę czerwonych bebechów. Irving: I dwie komory. Ferb: Tak właściwie to obie komory zaliczają się do czerwonych bebechów. Wszyscy: Taaak! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2